Rendezvous
by L'Muk
Summary: Eran hermanos pero no se parecían en absoluto, no compartían nombre ni lugar de nacimiento, pero su destino estaba marcado, llevar el infierno a la tierra.
1. Natsu

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ **Rendezvous – Infierno**_

 _ **Capitulo #1**_

" _ **Oh, Nosotros no somos dueños de nuestro cielo, n**_ _ **osotros sólo somos dueños de nuestro infierno"**_

* * *

El hecho de que cada mañana de los últimos 21 años de vida de Natsu Dragneel abriera los ojos y respirara, era una desgracia.

El cielo lloraba junto con Natsu cada mañana en la ocupada cuidad de Boston, antes de levantarse y empezar su día; Natsu maldecía el seguir vivo, pero respiraba con lentitud, se recordaba a si mismo que todo podría mejorar en algún momento.

Poco sabia el, que ese día, todo cambiaria.

No le agradaba completamente la lluvia, prefiera el clima cálido, a pesar de vivir desde que recordaba en la misma ciudad, nunca le había agradado el clima frio ni lluvioso y para su desgracia la gran parte del año, el sol se encontraba oculto entre las nubes.

Mientras realizaba sus actividades matutinas escuchaba la música de Metallica que Uosuke, el cocinero hawaiano que trabajaba en el restaurante de debajo de su departamento ponía todas las mañanas cuando comenzaba su turno de trabajo.

Natsu también trabajaba en el restaurante de comida china que se encontraba debajo de su departamento, los dueños era también propietarios del departamento donde vivía y habían sido tan amables de darle trabajo en el restaurante, se llevaba bien con Uosuke pues tenían gustos musicales similares, los dueños eran amables y para ellos era beneficioso tener a Natsu.

Aprendió a ser mesero, se movía con agilidad, nunca sacaba mal una cuenta, ni olvidaba ningún pedido.

Natsu Dragneel era de buen ver, era tan alto, que podría media dos metros de altura fácilmente y la clientela que había en el restaurante era en su mayoría jovencitas que asistían sólo para verlo, para que las atendiera y ellas pudieran derrochar baba sobre la mesa al verlo, se había acostumbrado a escuchar las rizas tontas, aprendió a ignorar pestañas sobre cargadas de rímel y labios mal pintados, había aprendido cuando querían pedía algo y cuando le llamaban para tontear.

A Natsu Dragneel nunca le había interesado ninguna mujer.

Hasta ese día.

Era Julio y el calendario marcaba los primeros días de mes y lo único que tenía Natsu Dragneel en la cabeza era el tema de su tesis, no había nadie en el restaurante más que él y el cocinero que se creía cantante.

Había terminado de limpiar las mesas del restaurante en espera de la usual clientela de medio día que tomaría el almuerzo; se disponía a leer un libro que le ayudaría en su investigación, Ousuke había cambiado la música hacia Avenged Sevendfold.

Ella entro por la puerta principal haciendo sonar las campanillas y dejaba entrar la humedad del exterior. Natsu pensó que jamás había visto a nadie tan bella, ninguna mujer u hombre le había impresionado nunca hasta que la vio a ella, vestida de negro, de ojos color avellana y largos cabellos rubios.

Para Natsu ella era y sería la mujer más bella del universo, cosa que admitiría muy pocas veces y nunca frente a ella.

Ella entro al local lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados inspeccionando con sus grandes ojos todo lo que podía; desde el pequeño espacio que tenia para descansar y guardar sus cosas entre ellas, por supuesto, su importante libro que le ayudaría a terminar su tesis; desde ese pequeño espacio Natsu la pudo observar a detalle.

Su ropa se encontraba ligeramente mojada por la insistente lluvia que se presentaba en el exterior, su piel se mostraba un poco sucia, su rostro se mostraba cansado, sus ojos se adornaban con ojeras, sus manos eran esqueléticas con marcas ligeramente moradas en los nudillos y de su cuello, caía una cadena plateada que se escondía entre la ropa.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Natsu sintió que la conocía de algún lugar, o que la había visto antes, sintió en el pecho, un calor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos, sintió alegría y felicidad, sintió calma e ilusión; Natsu Dragneel nunca había sentido tantos sentimientos positivos en su vida, que esos segundos que sus ojos se encontraron, a Natsu le parecieron horas eternas, las cuales, deseo nunca terminaran.

Pero sus miradas se perdieron, cuando la joven los cerró, suspiro y perdió el conocimiento para caer desmayada al piso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!, Hace mucho tiempo publique esta historia, pero la borre y dure mas de dos años editándola, y nunca quedo como me gustaría, pero aquí esta. Espero les guste._


	2. Gajeel

_**Rendezvous – Inferno**_

 _ **Capitulo # 2 - Gajeel**_

 _ **"Todo el mundo muere buscando tiempo"**_

* * *

Era verano y la nieve cubría más allá de sus rodillas, el grueso abrigo que usaba le cubría lo mayor posible pero aun así, los huesos no dejaban de dolerle, y valla que dolían.

Había salido a la ciudad a abastecerse de comida, primero iría a vender uno de los cientos de collares que pertenecieron a su abuela para poder tener suficiente dinero para comprar lo necesario. Comida, velas, papel y lápiz, leña, medicina y tal vez algo de alcohol y por supuesto ahora, comida para gatos; recordó lo último al escuchar desde dentro de su abrigo un leve maullido.

Suspiro y entró en el viejo Jeep año 98, color negro que tenía cadenas ya colocadas en las llantas. Con el dinero que podía tener de vender varios artículos familiares podría haberse comprado un automóvil mejor que aquel viejo jeep, podría tener un automóvil de último modelo como todos en la ciudad, pero a él le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, le funcionaba bien, podía llevar todo lo que necesitaba y le gustaba el color. No pensaba cambiarlo pronto, claro que no.

Le tomaría medio día llegar a la ciudad más cercana, aún después de avanzar por la carretera podía ver a lo lejos su casa, la montaña que la cubría y el peñasco que los acompañaba. Suspiro y sintió como el gato salía de entre su abrigo y se saltaba sigiloso sobre el asiento de acompañante y se acomodaba listo para dormir.

Gajeel Redfox vivía al norte de Noruega, en un viejo castillo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, con más de cien habitaciones, el doble de escusados y cinco veces el número de lámparas. Pero Gajeel sólo utilizaba tres habitaciones, una era la cocina, otra una habitación a un lado de la cocina que en su momento fue usada para la servidumbre del castillo y el taller donde trabajaba sus inventos. Él había sido la única persona en habitar el castillo, hasta hacía tres días atrás, ahora también era habitado por gato negro.

Lo había encontrado hecho una bola en la habitación que algún momento había sido de su primo en segundo grado, Albetto se había llamado, en el lugar donde en algún momento hubo montones de ropa sucia, hacía tres días, había encontrado a Gato Negro. Decidió quedarse con el gato, pues aparentemente le gustaba la presencia de Gajeel y Gajeel podría usar un amigo.

Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente, decidió entonces quedarse esa noche en la ciudad. Vendió el collar en una tienda, le dieron diez veces el valor original; con eso podría comprar perfectamente todo lo que necesitaba y tal vez un poco más.

En esta ocasión también sería de comprar ropa, pues había perdido peso nuevamente y nada de lo que tenía le caía bien, no le importaba usar cosas "a la moda" sólo le importaba que le cubría el cuerpo, que evitará tener frío y que le ayudará con su enfermedad, como las medias de compresión que compraba, le ayudaban con la circulación de sus piernas, para días en los que se sentía peor y no podía ponerse de pie.

Para dormir ceno lo que le llevaron el servicio a la habitación, tomó vino con sus medicinas y durmió en la gran cama rodeado de almohadas de alguna tela que no sabría nombrar al lado de Gato Negro, quien a su vez también ceno un plato de leche caliente y un poco de pescado al vapor.

La mañana los descubrió con la ventana congelada, su Jeep tenía nieve en las llantas y pequeñas estalactitas de hielo colgando al rededor. El frío era horrible, lo peor que jamás había experimentado, la hermosa Noruega lo estaba matando más rápido que su enfermedad.

Como había previsto, las medicinas habían subido de precio un 150% más de lo que las había adquirido la última vez, compro todo lo que llegaba a necesitar, en la tienda la poca gente que se atrevía a salir lo miraba desde lejos, susurrando entre pasillos de conservadores y enlatados. A Gajeel no le importaba en absoluto, siempre había escuchado palabras, palabras menos. Todos en la ciudad lo conocían, su apellido y su reputación. Conocían la historia de su familia, sabían cómo era el castillo donde vivía, probablemente muchos apostaban a que el próximo invierno no lo sobrevivirá y probablemente estaban en lo correcto.

Cuando terminó sus cuentas pendientes, subió todo a la vieja camioneta y acomodo a Gato Negro en el asiento de pasajeros en su nueva cama color rojo, el gato dio varios giros, rasguño un poco la cama, miro a Gajeel y se acostó listo para el viaje. Tardaron más tiempo de lo esperado para llegar a casa, la carretera cubierta de hielo lo hacía conducir con mucho cuidado, no había prisa, tenía comida, gasolina y nadie lo esperaba, así que, podía permanecer en la carretera aún más tiempo.

Era de noche cuando llegaron, bajo al gato e hizo más de seis viajes de entrar y salir por todo lo que había comprando, el frio hacía que le dolieran las piernas y las muñecas, le ardían los ojos y respiraba con dificultad, nuevamente tomó sus medicinas con vino, se colocó todo lo que debía para mejorar el dolor en las extremidades.

Vendas en las manos y muñecas, calcetas de compresión en ambas piernas, camisa sujetadora para soportar el dolor de espalda, tomó más vino de lo necesario y durmió bajo seis cobijas con el fuego de la chimenea encendido y el gato negro a un lado.

Tardo dos días en sentirse mejor de aquel viaje, cada vez tardaba más en recuperarse, cada vez su enfermedad se notaba más, cada vez todo era más difícil, se enojada cada vez que miraba sus manos y su piel, tan blanca y enferma, él sabía que moriría pronto, toda su familia había muerto a los 10 meses de a ver sido diagnosticados, y hace exactamente 8 meses había enterrado a su hermana Sophia en el mausoleo familiar junto con todos los demás. Sólo quedaba el, y pronto muy pronto, sólo quedaría su apellido y un castillo vacío.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
